Take Five
by LilyGhost
Summary: Thinking fast on her feet, Stephanie tries to make Ranger an offer he can't refuse. A Ranger POV story.


**I was in the middle of writing an update for a story when the first line of this one popped into my head. I decided to see where it led. Everyone familiar belongs to Janet.**

"Without thinking about it, Babe, give me five good reasons why I should go with you tonight."

Her blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Are you kidding me? I'm supposed to plead my case just because I asked if you want to grab dinner somewhere?"

"Yes."

" _Why?_ "

"Because I have a meeting with my lawyer about a piece of property in Baltimore that could become a new branch of Rangeman. I have two FTAs to grab before they go underground again, and a much-needed beer with Tank afterwards, already scheduled for tonight. I want to know ahead of time if plans with you will be more beneficial than keeping my previous ones."

"So if I don't promise to sleep with you tonight, you'll ditch me?" She asked, now slightly pissed off.

"No, Stephanie. Ninety-percent of the time, whether or not we end up in bed doesn't factor into what we do together."

"What did you mean then?"

"Do you want to spend time with me because Morelli's 'undercover', Mary Lou is busy, or Lula has a date?"

Her cute nose wrinkled adorably. "Joe's a jerk and he can be _six-feet-under_ as well as _undercover_ for all I care. Mary Lou's been busy since she had her first rugrat two lifetimes ago, so I'm used to that. And I haven't spoken to Lula in a week because, as you know, she took off on me - for the _last time_ I've decided - when we were supposed to be out capturing Lucifer the Leper. She was alright with the 'devil' nickname, but not the one suggesting a contagious disease ..."

"Is he contagious?" I asked, already planning on having a 'talk' with Vinnie about the people he sends her out after.

"Yes." She sighed. "Fine ... _no,_ he isn't. It's just his biohazard-BO that got him named that. He smells like he _should_ be contagious, and because of it everyone avoids him like they used to stay away from leper colonies."

I nodded as if that made sense. In Steph's world, I've accepted that things rarely do.

"I'm still glad I sent Hal to help you out and give you a ride home. Now back to my original statement. Give me five reasons to alter my plans."

"You're serious?" She asked.

"Very."

She blew the curls off her forehead, likely to give herself an extra second or two of thinking time. "Okay, I'll let you choose the restaurant without complaining at all about what we're eating, even if it includes sticks, stones, or steamed-stuff."

"Try again. There are only four spots left. You may want to get serious yourself and make them count."

"How about this? I'll actually pay for our meal. You won't have to cut a branch off your money tree just to fill my bottomless pit-stomach."

That wasn't even worth saying 'No' to, so I remained silent.

"Jesus," she said in disgust thirteen seconds later. "What will it take to get you to just say ' _Yes'_?"

"A good reason is all I need, Babe."

"But I just gave you two of those."

"They didn't come close to good. I'll let you know when you do."

"Why are you torturing me?" She asked, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

I leaned my hips back against my desk, purposely putting a few extra inches of space between us. I would normally cave at this point in a way she'd never suspect she'd won, just so I could spend more time with her, but my gut is telling me that we're currently on the cusp of something more, and if I push ... she'll fall right where I'm waiting to catch her.

"Why aren't you saying ' _Screw it and you. I'll just grab some take-out on my way home_ '?" I counter-asked.

She didn't have a ready answer for that one either. Instead of delving into why she doesn't want to leave me, she went back to my initial demand.

"I consider you my other best friend. I like hanging out with you and I really miss our conversations and comfortable-closeness when we can't."

Now we're getting somewhere, hopefully to the heart of the matter.

"I'm listening," I told her.

"You were obviously listening the other two times, too," she mumbled under her breath.

I grinned, but I'm not about to let her off the hook. I kept up my stare until she gave me number four.

"Fine. I'll say it to more than just myself. I'm lonely _... okay?_ And not just because I'm not talking to who I used to. The thought of going back to my apartment tonight and eating chunks of frozen cookie dough with only Rex for company, scares me in a way I'm terrified to spend time analyzing."

I'd wanted her to answer honestly, yet what I heard her _not_ saying scared _me_ more than it did her. But being the brave badass I accurately pegged her for being the day she stormed that diner ... she spoke again before I could give in.

"Maybe this will be the reason that'll convince you to go out on a 'real date' with me." She took a deep breath and proceeded to step off an emotional-ledge. "I love you probably way more than you claim to love me."

I mentally jumped and started free falling right alongside her. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Babe, but rest assured ... we're in this together regardless." I picked up my cell and spoke before the man I called could. "Cancel my meeting with Maccord. And inform Brown that he's going with you to capture Rigs and Reaper. Raincheck on the Corona."

"Word spread that Steph's in the building," Tank said in understanding.

"She won't be for long. We'll be having dinner in Princeton at the place Egan owns. Try not to call."

"Got it. Is it sticking this time?"

I know what he's asking. "Yes. There are no other options," was my reply before disconnecting.

Tank is likely the only person who knows exactly what the woman in front of me means to me. She and Julie are the only excuses I allow myself to put in front of even urgent business. I don't have a reputation for canceling appointments last minute or passing my responsibilities onto someone else, so to do both today would have Tank's radar short circuiting.

With my evening being decided and promptly rearranged, I grabbed my keys and curled an arm around Steph's shoulders, pulling her close.

"One of these days, Stephanie, you'll see that when you want something bad enough, sometimes all you'll have to do in order to get it ... is share your passion with the one who can help you make it a reality."


End file.
